


The Little Things About You

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, mostly fluff in this one, nothing especially bad i don't think, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tells you what he really thinks after you get nervous before a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things About You

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by anons on tumblr. You can find more of my writing at imaginesofeveryfandom on tumblr :) xx

Usually date nights with Bucky weren’t actually too nerve wrecking you’d reached the point in your relationship at which you knew he liked you, you trusted that he liked you, trusted that he cared about you, and you knew him so well that you were almost always comfortable about dates with him or any time with him because you knew what to expect and you knew that he _was_ interested in you...that being said you had those moments.

The days where you woke up and questioned the size of your stomach, the weight of your thighs. Days where you questioned why someone as ‘traditionally’ attractive as Bucky wanted to date you and enjoyed holding you close and taking you out for dinner. Those days had been increasingly far and few between, you’d been gaining confidence and appreciation for your weight, for your size, and for everything you and your body where...but there were always going to be bad days. Days where you just couldn’t see the positives.

And unfortunately one of those bad days was your date night with Bucky. It started with feeling negative when you woke up, with you turning and twisting in front of the mirror in your room. It started with the thought that your stomach was too large, that your thighs stuck together and should be smaller, that your chin was becoming two. It started with those thoughts and throughout the day progressed to the thought that maybe Bucky wouldn’t want to go out for dinner with you that night, that maybe he didn’t really like being your boyfriend. 

To the point that while you certainly got ready for the date you didn’t move from your seat on your bed even as the time ticked by and your phone buzzed. You sat there and wondered why Bucky would want to go on another date with you, why he was dating you...why you? Bucky turned heads wherever he went sometimes in fear, but a lot of the time because he was undeniable attractive and cut an impressive figure...he could have any person he wanted, his past proved that, and yet he was with you...and it was one of those days where you just couldn’t understand it. 

Bucky was not a fool and he certainly wasn’t ignorant to your body troubles and the bad days you did have. He knew without a doubt that you not answering his phone calls and texts nor seeing you most of the day meant that it was one of those bad days...and he knew that sometimes on those bad days you needed someone to talk to you and remind you of why you were amazing and why they enjoyed your company. He had those days himself as well. Days where you’d sit him down and remind him that you liked him because of who he was now, of the man he became after going through so much...you reminded him that his scars and his past didn’t define who he was now and so he’d always do the same for you. Even if you would never ask...because he loved you and because he cared about your well being and because he knew that he was part of that insecurity sometimes, because he knew you felt at times that he was too good for you. 

“Y/N, doll, you in there?” The knock was light against your door, a contrast to how Bucky usually was with doors...he was somewhat heavy handed with them at times and both he and Steve had broken more than their fair share of doors since you’d known them. The gentleness made affection brew in your chest, however, because he tried so hard to accommodate you and you knew he knew it was a bad day before he even mentioned it. 

“Yeah...” You rubbed your arms, you should have felt amazing being all dressed up and in your favourite outfit...but you just couldn’t bring yourself to feel all that good in that moment. Bad days, they sucked. 

Bucky made his way inside, being careful to close the door behind him lightly. He looked great, he always look great, but even more so when he dressed up all smart. It reminded you of that ZZ Tops song Sharp Dressed Man...and it made you a little bit more insecure. He made his way over to where you were sat, carefully sitting next to you with enough room as to not touch you in case your bad day was one of those days where you didn’t want to be touched, but rather wanted space. To him you looked beautiful...although it made him sad to see you so unhappy.

“Do you want to talk about it? Do you want to stay in? We don’t have to go out for dinner tonight...we can stay here and you can show me another movie i’ve missed...” It was in fact that caring nature of his that you saw more than most people and it was that consideration that had you falling for him every day a little bit more...because this man, this broken, hurt man cared so much for people and tried so hard to accommodate them even when he was struggling and in pain himself. 

“I want to go out...I don’t...I don’t want to miss the chance to, but I just.” You took a pause, breathing deeply, before turning your eyes fully on him, “Buck, why do you like me? Most guys don’t...they don’t look my way, and if they do it’s to mock me...not...not to take me on dates and tell me they love me.” Bucky had been one of the few men who look at you not as a pure friend, and not as an object to ridicule, but he really saw you...saw everything you were and saw you as a romantic interest...which you had found unusual growing up. And while you knew it wasn’t unusual for girls of your weight and stature to have partners...you’d faced more ridicule than love for it and it made you wonder on those bad days more than most. 

“You really want to know?” You nodded at him, worrying your lower lip between your teeth and tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“I love you. And I love you for all the little things that you are and all the big things too...” There was a chuckle from the both of you as Bucky reached a careful hand out and placed it on your knee, slowly sliding it up your large thigh. Not in a sexual way, more comforting than anything else, a gentle touch to remind you that he was there...and that those thighs were also part of what he loved about you, “I love that you always let me come to you no matter the hour...when I can’t sleep, when i’m scared...I love that you care with everything you have even though it can get you hurt and even though that seems so scary to me. I love that you have these round cheeks and that when I kiss them you giggle almost uncontrollably.” A kiss was quickly placed on the apple of your cheek, and you turned your head away, a smile slowly starting to form on your features. 

“I love that you’re smart and witty...that you care about me and that you’re not scared of me, even when I have those nights where I wake in a violent panic...” You reached out and grabbed the hand resting on your thigh, giving it a squeeze...those nights were dangerous for the both of you...but you trusted him, believed in him. “I love this tummy, I love that you laugh and sigh when I play with it, love that you let me sleep on it as you mess with my hair...even if you braid the shit out of it. I love your eyes and your nose...I love everything about you. Doll, I love you and that...that means even when you’re struggling I love you and even when you’re angry and even when we fight...I love you. I love that you’re you and that includes the fact you’re fat...and I know you don’t want me to say you’re not...so i’ll say it. Because you are and that’s more than okay, it’s you and I love you.” By the end you were outright smiling, it didn’t necessarily take away all the problems of the day, all the insecurities, but it reminded you that this was Bucky. That he was asking _you_ to go to dinner. That he was dating _you_. Not someone else. That he was the one person you could count on not to judge you, but to rather accept you wholeheartedly and with everything he had. 

“Buck...” You squeezed his hand again, lifting yourself to your feet and lightly pulling him to stand with you. 

“Yeah?” His free hand reached out, brushing lightly over the curve of your cheek which you were sure was at least slightly hot to the touch more from affection and less from embarrassment. 

“I think I’d like to go out for that dinner now...”

“Okay.” The two of you stepped out hand in hand from your room, making to leave and finally go to that dinner that you’d had planned for weeks and as you stepped into the elevator, wrapped in a coat, your hand tight in his, you tugged it to draw his attention looking him in the eye. 

“Buck...I love you too, more than you could possible understand.” Because he was always there, on bad days, good days, and days in between.


End file.
